


Wrong - Rosal

by Kapdixo



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: M/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: "I don't hate you, I never hated you.""I don't believe you!""Shut up and listen to me, Alba.""Wh-what?""You don't deserve it, you didn't do anything. I care about you. And I mean it.""Ros..."





	Wrong - Rosal

"Why do you hate me?"

"Hm?" Ros turned to the brunette next to him. They had stopped at an inn and had to share a bed together.

"Why do you hate me?" Alba repeated, not looking at him. "I never did anything to you, so why do you do these things to me? Do you think I deserve it? Maybe I do, I don't know. But if I really did do something, tell me what I did, and I'll apologize."

You did do something, he wanted to say. You stole my heart from me. And I really want to steal yours.

"Fine, don't answer." He looked at him for a brief second, finding the same expression on his face. "I knew it. I don't know why you even bother coming with me, you don't care about me one little bit."

That did it. Ros seized the younger man by the shoulders, turning him around. "Wrong."

"L-let go of me!" Alba screeched, not caring at all if he woke someone in the inn.

"No," he responded coldly. His red eyes suddenly changed to something like sincerity. "I don't hate you, I never hated you."

"I don't believe you!" he huffed.

"Shut up and listen to me, Alba," he hissed. He NEVER called him by his name, it was always 'hero'.

"Wh-what?"

"You don't deserve it," Ros sighed. "You didn't do anything. I care about you. And I mean it."

"Ros..." Alba whispered. Something told him he was telling the truth.

"And I'm sorry," he continued. "I'm sorry for taking everything out on you. Nobody deserves that, especially not you."

"Wh-what's come over you?"

"I had a reality check. And I said I don't hate you, correct?" He nodded. "How do you think I feel about you?"

"Friends?" Alba guessed.

"No," Ros shook his head.

"Acquaintances?"

"No."

"Enemies...?"

"Hell no. Give up?" Ros took a deep breath. "I'll tell you how I feel."

"Okay," Alba muttered, afraid of his answer.

"I...well, I..." His face was as red as his eyes, good thing the hero couldn't tell.

"You what?"

"Turn on the light."

"Okay...?" Alba switched it on, squeaking in surprise at how close Ros' face was. "You're all red!"

"Alba, um..." He looked away, mumbling to himself.

"What? You said you'd show me how you feel, so do it!" He flinched back as two hands rested on his cheeks, but the pain never came. "R-Ros?"

"I'm not going to hurt you." He leaned forward, still cupping his face. Their lips met.

"Mmph?!" Alba gasped in surprise, then hesitantly kissed back. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, maybe hours.

"Does that answer your question?" Ros asked as they separated.

"Did...did you really mean that?" Alba looked down at his hands.

"Of course I did, stupid." He brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I love you..."

"Really...? W-well, I-I love you too..." He leaned against his chest, sighing contentedly. "So um, can we do that agai-"

Ros immediately kissed him again, more forcefully this time. Alba let out a soft moan, making the older man break away to laugh. "What's so funny?!" he demanded, truthfully finding his laugh cute.

"Do you have a Ros fetish?" he asked.

"Wha-no!" He turned other way to hide his blush.

"I bet you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too." Ros turned Alba's head to face him. "Tell the truth or else."

"Or else what?" he replied cockily.

"I'll show you." He kissed him again, pulling at his hair. He moaned louder this time, then gasped as he nipped at his bottom lip. "You like that?"

"Quit it," he mumbled half-heartedly. "This is wrong..."

"But it feels so right." Ros licked his ear, smirking as Alba shivered.

"R-Ruki's right next to us..."

"Don't care. Let's get you into something a little more...comfortable." He tugged on his tank top impatiently, pulling it over his head.

"Ros," he began.

"Shut up." He guided his hands to his t-shirt. "Take it off."

"O-okay." He slowly took it off, making Ros growl with impatience. "Th-there."

"Good." He started to chuckle. "Look down."

"Huh?" Alba looked down, only to squeak in surprise. "Oh fu-"

"Hey Hero, is that a dagger in your pocket, or are you just happy to see m-"

"No!" He crossed his legs.

"Oh, my mistake. Can I see it? Just want to make sure you're taking proper care of it." Ros pulled his boxers off, grinning evilly at the look the hero was giving him.

"Um, Ros-"

"Shut up. Looks like you HAVE been taking care of it. I had no idea it was so hard..."

"You're an idiot, what the hell are you talking about?" Alba rolled his eyes, playing along. "Aren't daggers SUPPOSED to be hard?"

"Good point." Worry filled his eyes. "D-do you even want me to do this...?"

"I...I..." He trailed off, ducking his head. "I um...I...maybe?"

"So no? Alright, that's fine. Put your clothes back on." Ros crawled back into bed. "Goodnight."

"Wait!" Alba shouted a bit louder than he expected to. "I do...I do want to..."

"You're sure? I don't want to force you." He sat up again. "I really do care about you." He stroked his cheek gently.

"P-please," he whispered.

"Lie down." He obeyed silently, watching the raven-haired man stroke his hair. "Suck," he commanded, holding his fingers up to his lips.

"Okay..." Alba hesitantly licked them a couple times before sucking on them like he was told, looking up into those ruby-red eyes.

"Get ready." Ros had him lift his hips up, placing a finger at his entrance. "I'll be careful." The first finger slipped in easily, thanks to its prior lubrication.

"That feels weird."

"But does it hurt?"

"No, it's just weird." Alba stayed perfectly still, not wanting to get hurt.

"Good." Ros added the second finger, wincing as he tensed up.

"Hurts a little," he grunted.

"S-sorry...one more, okay?" He put in the third and final one, watching his partner's face contort in discomfort.

"A-ah, this is so weird." He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes as the fingers scissored him. "R-Ros, I'm ready."

"Alright, just one thing first." Ros stroked his member a few times, making sure he was fully erect. "It won't work if you aren't turned on."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Alba asked.

"N-no reason. Now on the count of three, got it? One...two...three." Ros slowly slid inside him, cupping his face.

"Nngh, so full," Alba whimpered. "D-doesn't hurt so much..."

"I'm glad." He thrust in and out a few times, watching him intently. He gripped the sheets tightly, biting his lower lip.

"Ros, I-I love you," he groaned. "Shit!" He arched his back suddenly. "My god, right there!"

"Here?" Ros moved again.

"Yes, fuck!" Alba gripped the sheets tighter, knuckles turning white. "Don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He kept thrusting, shivering as his friend panted and writhed underneath him.

"Ros...Ros...harder!" he whined. "Please, I need it now!"

"Alright, alright." He went slower just to be a jerk.

"Come on, you sadist!"

"So impatient." Ros started again, making Alba moan and wiggle underneath him. "A-Alba, I'm gonna-" He threw his head back and squeaked, shuddering a bit.

"Keep going!" Alba panted. "I haven't come yet!" He let out a cry of pleasure. "So close, so close!" He let out a final moan before coming hard, falling back onto the bed.

"Fuck..." Ros shook a bit from his orgasm, wrapping his arms around him.

"That...was...amazing..." Alba curled up against him, laughing.

Ros smiled back. "We should get cleaned up."

"Too tired, do it tomorrow."

"Oh, fine."

"Hey, I love you," the younger man whispered.

"I love you more." They both fell asleep, nuzzling into each other's necks.

Ruki sat up, looking over at the bed next to her. "About time." She went under the covers again, smirking to herself


End file.
